Shattered Dreams revised
by Miss Alexis Lamae
Summary: Rei Hino falls in love with Heero Yui before she realizes he is a race car driver. Can she forget the tragic accident of her former love, the death of her fiancé and let herself fall in love with another driver? Will the nightmares ever end and let her mo
1. Prologue

Title: Shattered Dreams

Summary: Rei Hino falls in love with Heero Yui before she realizes he is a race car driver. Can she forget the tragic accident of her former love, the death of her fiancé and let herself fall in love with Heero? Will the nightmares of Derek ever end and let her move on?

Dedication: This one is dedicated to my little "brother," who also lost his life to a tragic accident. May he have found a more peaceful place to live on in.

Prologue

She lay in bed in his arms. How she loved him. She couldn't imagine life getting any better than this. She glanced over at him, in all his sleeping glory. She couldn't even place a number on the countless times that she had lovingly teased him about the pose he now lay in. His white-blond hair was rumpled from rolling around in the night, probably imagining the newest, most exciting racetrack. His gorgeous blond lashes kissed his cheeks hiding the dark brown eyes which any girl would get lost in. He looked so young and innocent. She could hardly wait to see what their child would look like.

As if he could feel the heat of her violet gaze, his eyelids fluttered and soon revealed his crimson eyes. The eyes were hard to describe, even in her thoughts. A dark brown that was red. Amazing. A grin spread across his face.

"Good Morning, Love." His deep voice projected his words as if they were an essence of the very air they breathed. She resisted the urge to sigh dreamily. Geez, the things men could do to girls!

"Are you excited, Derek?" she asked contemplating their plans for the day.

His eyes lit up as if he'd just remembered what the day held. "I can't wait! Oh, the things that I can barely wait for!" he exclaimed grabbing her left hand and smothering her ring finger in kisses. This sweet gesture was followed by kisses all over her barely-there swollen abdomen.

It was so hard to believe Derek, this wonderful man, would be a father to her baby. Even harder to believe was that she was only two months along and her belly had started to swell, but only ever so slightly. She curled her body into his accepting his generous gift of kisses. How she loved this man. She could hardly wait for their child as well.

Their lips separated as he drew back from her. Her diamond solitaire engagement ring sparkled in the sunlight which appeared to adore the fancy expensive jewelry. He slowly dropped his arms releasing her. "Be careful." she whispered hugging him.

He knew she expected him to be more careful than he had been before. His beautiful bride-to-be anticipated their child only second to the day they would commit their lives to each other. He would do anything and everything to be there for both.

He smiled reassuringly. "I will, my Love. You be careful too, I couldn't imagine life without the two of you." he mumbled, gesturing toward her baby.

She laughed. "Derek, I'm sitting in the stands. What could happen to us? There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect my two leading men!"

"Oh, well. That goes the same for my girls." He put emphasis on 'girls'.

She let him kiss her once more, tangling her long, slender fingers through his blond hair. His brown eyes twinkled as they separated once again, and he headed for his car. She waved and felt her heart thump. If only their baby could see Daddy at work. He was wonderful at what he did. She was so proud of him. She headed for the stands where the crowds were gathering, all the while rubbing her belly and smiling.

The race was advancing slowly as all NASCAR races seemed to go. Drivers were fighting for the lead and then using techniques to try and hold the lead. Derek, in his skillful driving, was now holding third place, preparing to take second.

Her heart pounded. Seeing how fast the cars were going always made her worry. She rubbed her belly unconsciously, watching Derek with clenched hands. What was that? She thought she saw the small glow of something in the car ahead of Derek. She leaned forward squinting as the car ahead of Derek suddenly jerked to the side, headed for the wall and Derek.

She watched in stunned horror as Derek tried to scoot ahead, trapped between the car swerving for him and the wall coming closer.

Tires screeched, the smell of burning rubber reached her nose. She watched in silence, unable to even mutter a groan, as his car was sandwiched between the wall and the car that had just gone 'psycho'. Suddenly as if she had been given her voice back she heard her voice scream 'NO!' in agony. Her body wouldn't move. She was frozen in place.

She heard the whole stadium gasp and suddenly fill with the roar of shrieks, sobs, and yelling all at once. The car burst into flames in slow motion. She tried to get to her feet, but stumbled. She had to get to him. A pain erupted in her stomach and she fell back to her seat, holding her belly, tears streaming down her grief-stricken face.

Through teary eyes and groans of pain, she watched paramedics racing onto the scene. Flames seemed to grow higher. Pain not only settled in her stomach now. An ache in her chest began to develop. It hurt almost worse than her stomach. She closed her eyes in agony, feeling hands grab her.

She heard a horribly loud sound and her eyes flew open. First she was confronted with the image of a stranger. His hands were on her shoulders and he was looking into her face. He was trying to say something but with the crowd being so loud and her ears ringing, she heard nothing. As she looked past him she noticed chunks flying. What in the world? A sob caught in her throat as her brain identified the questionable substance.

Pieces of steel flew all over the track. She found herself praying and crying out to whomever might listen to have let that be someone else's car. Not Derek. Her heart shattered. Her Derek. She felt her arm being pulled.

Focusing on the man before her, she saw him lift her into his arms. She couldn't feel his hands on her. Everything was numb now. Dead. As he rushed her down the steps, she looked to the track, moaning as she surveyed the scene before her. People were in a panic. Firemen foaming the flaming cars down. At the very least there was a ten car pile-up. She wanted to close her eyes, wishing she could block out the scene before her but found herself morbidly drawn to it.

A siren wailed as another ambulance raced onto the field. The crowd was so loud. Her world became quiet, dark. She gave into the numbness. She felt her body embrace the pain-less world of darkness.

She opened her eyes as a voice brought her back from her flashback. "Rei?" asked the voice.

Another tear slid down her cheek.

A/N: Alright. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm trying to aim for something new and unique. I'll be editing and revising every last one of my stories. Hopefully this time, I'll do more than a prologue. Thanks for reading and r/r please. I welcome any form of criticism!


	2. Chapter One

A/N: I promise that there won't be that many chapters of Rei mourning. I intend to skip ahead in time after this one. Thanks for reading!

Chapter One

"Rei-Chan?" the voice that broke her from her flashback was soft and stressed. She realized that she was still numb and lying in a room she didn't know. Glancing about, she saw white walls, medical machinery and a huge bouquet of flowers, along with compact hospital furniture.

"Where am I?" her voice was hoarse and as she spoke the words she noticed the thirst that was torturing her. "I'm thirsty." Her voice broke on the words.

"Oh Rei-Chan! I'm so happy that you're awake. I'll ask the nurse if you can have some water instead of those stupid ice chips!" The mysterious soft silky voice belonged to Makoto, her best friend. The tall brunette's emerald eyes were filled with worry and her face showed her excitement yet behind that expression, a more stressful face hid.

She could barely mumble 'thank you' before she felt the exhaustion overtaking her again. She wouldn't give in to sleep again. Not before she got answers. "Makoto."

Upon hearing her name, Makoto swiveled around immediately. "What is it, Rei-Chan?" Her green eyes were consumed with curiosity.

"What happened? No one will tell me where Derek is. Is the baby ok?" her voice was on the edge of hysteria. She wasn't letting anyone walk around her questions again. Makoto appeared hesitant and she gave her the most heart-wrenching pleading expression she could muster given the circumstances.

"Sweetheart, I just don't think the doctors want you stressing out at a time like this." Makoto's voice was reassuring, gentle.

"Mako, I'm freaking out more now not knowing if my baby is alright and if my fiancé is fine. I'll just die without them. Please don't make me lay here and try to figure it out myself. Please." Her voice choked as she thought of the probability that the results weren't in her favor on both counts.

"Okay." Makoto sat at the chair beside her bed and propped her up with the cushiony pillows behind, the water all but forgotten. "We'll start at the beginning. Derek was hit by another racer. The other racer's car appeared to have some sort of mechanical problem mid-race and he had to pull out of the way. Well, Derek was in the way honey. Investigators are looking into what exactly happened to the car." She paused, closing her eyes and Rei noticed Mako's lips moving slowly as if in prayer.

She waited silently, hoping against everything she loved in the world that Derek and her unborn child were fine as well.

"Do you want the good or bad news first?" Mako cringed as the words left her mouth.

Rei pondered the meaning. Was she saying one had died and the other lived? Could she even hope for the death of one and the survival of the other? How could she survive without both pieces of her heart? "Please give me the good first." Her heart broke as she said it, knowing that Makoto would reveal the living of the two and she would know who to mourn.

"Due to enormous stress, you, well, you caused yourself to begin to miscarry." Makoto paused trying to think of how to finish the rest of her story. "A man who was seated nearby noticed you groaning and holding your stomach. He came over to help you. When he couldn't get a response from you he decided it would be best to bring you immediately here. When he arrived here, they took you in right away and countered your body in it's' attempt to expel the baby. They made the hemorrhaging stop and gave you medicine."

Rei closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. She nodded at Makoto to continue. After a deep breath, she acquiesced. "Your baby is fine, if not a little shaken up. You'll have to stay on bed rest for a while given your condition." Another pause as if her friend dreaded the news.

"And Derek?" Rei urged, hoping to hurry the next bit of news. Even as she spoke the words, a pang went through her. She just knew.

Makoto continued as if Rei hadn't said a word. "Derek though..." Makoto rubbed at her eyes which were filling with tears and braced herself for what came next. "Derek never made it out of the car. He's gone Rei."

As if the life had been sucked out of her, she fought to breathe. Not Derek. Involuntarily, she began sucking in short, shallow gasps, her airway even more constricted by the sobs escaping her. Makoto lay on the bed beside her and cuddled her. The sharp ache in her chest was almost unbearable. Her Derek. Gone. Life had no worth anymore.

Makoto didn't know how long she lay there holding Rei in her arms. She ached so badly to take some of her friends' pain as her own. She couldn't imagine the loss, even though she understood a little. Orphaned as a young girl, she had faced a life full of bitterness and anger until she met Rei. Rei was as stubborn as she had been. They just clicked. Although, as a child, she hadn't loved her parents as Rei loved Derek. Two completely different feelings. Yet Rei hadn't lost a parent.

At this precise moment, just as Rei's anguished sobs were coming to an end-- mainly because her eyes were nearly swollen shut and her throat squeezed painfully with each breath—her close friends chose to arrive in a group. Ami, Minako and Usagi, upon catching the miserable state of their friend, rushed to her side. Makoto sat up and gave each a sad smile which was intended as a greeting.

"H-hello," whispered Rei. Having lost her strong, clear voice an hour ago, she didn't even attempt to project the greeting. Ami was the first to lean down and hug her, tears in her gorgeous sapphire eyes. Rei admired Ami, for not only was she slender and graceful, she was a sure-fire genius. She turned her pink, puffy eyes towards the two blondes and gave them a smile. At least she gave them an attempted smile.

Minako was gentle, yet very firm, smart in her own way and confident in her skin. Her long golden hair just enhanced her eyes, making them look even more deep blue then they were. "Thanks for coming." She heard herself saying. How strange it was to hear her words as if she didn't possess her body any longer… almost as if she were across the room.

"Oh Rei, how could we stay away." Usagi leaned forward, her lengthy pigtails falling onto the bed. "We're really sorry… about Derek, that is." Usagi was what one would consider a ditz, but a loveable one at that. She was fiercely loyal to her friends and that's what counted anyways.

Rei's lip trembled as she replayed the days' events in her mind once again. Her eyes teared up once more, causing them to sting. A knock at the door grabbed her attention.

A tall, slim man walked in. As he turned to close the door behind his entrance, she saw he had long brown hair held back in a braid. When he faced the semi-questionable glances of the majority of the girls, a big grin split across his face.

"I'm Duo Maxwell." As he spoke the words, an image fluttered into her mind. He was the man who had carried her to the hospital. "I came to see how Rei is doing." He continued looking from Ami to Minako and then to Usagi as if answering their unspoken question. He looked in the direction of Makoto and nodded at her.

Makoto tried to sum things up. "Duo was the one who found Rei and brought her here. He stayed with her until they found my phone number in her wallet along with her identification." Ami nodded in approval and stared at Duo with gratitude in her eyes. Minako looked suspicious and Usagi grinned like a love-sick fool.

"Thank you so much Mister Maxwell. You saved the life of m-my baby." Rei began to choke on the words as she inwardly wished that he could have miraculously saved Derek as well. As much as she loved her friends, she wished she could just forget they were there and lie down and sleep forever.

"I'm only sorry I couldn't do more for you. If it helps, the pain will ease with time… your child will even prove to help balm your wounds." His words inflicted pain deep inside her. How anyone could think that she could move on from the death of Derek was outrageous!

Makoto noticed the weak flame of anger lit dimly in Rei's eyes and couldn't help but smile. That same fiery spirit would help her through anything life could throw at her. Makoto rose, deciding that it was time to summon a nurse. Rei needed to be looked at, so that they could release her. She would do much better at home, in a comfortable surrounding. "I'll be back honey." She squeezed Rei's small hand and headed out.

The Next Morning

Rei awoke to a beaming Makoto. "Rei, we get to take you home!" She had a wheelchair at the foot of the bed and the bouquet had disappeared from her bedside. Noticing where Rei's eyes fell, she said, "I sent them to this sweet old lady three doors down. Her family all but left her here to die. I thought she'd enjoy them more than you." Rei smiled. That was so Makoto.

Within minutes, Rei was settled in the wheelchair, holding her belly which was nearly pain-less now and they were on their way out of the room. As they traveled down the long white corridors she was feeling genuine thankfulness to the men and women running around in scrubs. Makoto wheeled them into the elevator, where another man in a wheelchair sat waiting for the doors to close. As Makoto pushed the floor button, her cell phone rang.

"Do you mind, Rei?" Mako's question surprised her. Why would it matter? She wasn't so upset that they needed to dote on her like this!

"Go ahead. It's probably one of the girls." She glanced at the man seated next to her, his state almost as pitiful as her own. Feeling unfaithful, she tried hard not to admire his stunning looks, even if he was a little beat up. His spiky, ruffled dark hair made her think of Derek in the morning, but he was a complete opposite. A small pang. His eyes were deep and dark. Makoto was still mumbling quietly into the phone.

Having noticed her stares, the man gave her a small grin. "Hello. I'm Heero Yui. Looks like we're both in the same boat here." A monotone voice phrased his words.

"Rei Hino. You look a bit worse off than me. I had a health scare, you, on the other hand, just look banged up." Her reply brought a sad smile to his face.

"Car accident. The other car wasn't as lucky, I don't think." Another pang at such a familiar scenario.

"They seem to be getting more and more frequent. How many things did you break, if you don't mind me asking?" Her heart wasn't in this friendly chatter, yet the desire to retain sanity made her perform.

"Nope. Broken fibula, collarbone, three ribs, fractured fingers. That's about what they told me. They said I was lucky to get away without 'real' damage." His voice once again got distant.

"I hope you feel better." She said, almost cheerfully. He put on a charming smile and she could only assume it was accompanied with a thank-you for Makoto took the opportunity to sweep them from the elevator and head for the parking lot.

She was so damn angry at herself. She was a practically a cheater! How could Derek have just died and she find a guy attractive already? How sick was she? Tears threatened to overwhelm her again as the wheelchair came closer to the green Mustang sitting in the lot. Heero Yui was trouble and she was glad she wouldn't have Derek's memory threatened like that ever again! She would never love another man. Never. Heero Yui would have to find another girl because she sure wasn't interested. At all.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry I'm not leaving much time in between posting for comments on each chapter. I'm just hoping that I can keep this interesting. As an after-thought, I realized that I hadn't intended to have anything "Senshi-fighting" related, just include all of the Inner Scouts and proceed as if this was a normal story. I'm trying very hard to play a storyline close to, or relating to the series now, with the exception of the child, of course. Thanks for reading and please be patient! (I can't promise that the Gundam part will be active!)

Chapter Two: Two Years Later

As the dawn of early morning traveled slowly to the bedspread with the rising sun, Rei awoke to a muffled crying. She was quite grateful for the wake-up call because she had been trapped in a nightmare, though they weren't as frequent anymore. She only suffered from them once every couple of months.

She had loved Derek, yet she had never felt such a strong love until she saw her son, Hunter Hino. She hadn't given him a middle name, mainly because Derek and she had agreed she'd choose the first and he got the second. She had also given Hunter her maiden name as she didn't wish to explain the last name to inquiring minds.

She rose from her silky sheets and headed for the other side of the room, where a bamboo crib rested. Inside a squirming bundle awaited the nurturing only a mother could provide. He was exactly 18 months old today. She smiled as she leaned forward and lifted him from his bed.

Bright crimson eyes looked at her and a grin split across his chubby face. He shyly lifted his hands to cover his face and tangled his fingers in the locks of dark brown hair. He was amazing. A little doll. Her baby boy. She could hardly believe he was so old already.

She headed for the kitchen, with him resting on her hip. Things needed to be attended to today. Today was a special day indeed.

A doorbell chime sang a melody throughout the house and Rei scampered for the door, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't wake Hunter. She paused wondering who it would be. Sighing and hoping it wasn't her darling friends, she reached for the knob. She didn't need a repeat of last year's loving performance.

He waited patiently for her to open the door. He could hardly wait to ask her. Rei was such a lonely, beautiful woman, even if she was content with her life. She needed a man in her life. He plastered the biggest grin he could muster on his face. The door opened within seconds. A smile took over her delicate features.

"Duo!" the excitement in her voice was unmistakable. "What are you doing here?" she looked good even though she was wondering her house in a baggy t-shirt that was almost big enough to be a short dress and spandex shorts. Definitely not a fashion statement.

She felt silly when she noticed he was looking at her clothing choice. "I was doing laundry just now." Her voice had a teasing lilt and it brought his eyes back to her face. "Come in."

Accepting her offer he walked in. "Where's the little guy hiding?"

Rei put a finger to his lips. "He's finally asleep, the little speed demon. So hush! Don't even say his name. I swear that child has ears that hear everything related to food or Duo."

Duo shifted restlessly on his feet. "Well, to be honest…" he rubbed a hand against his pant leg. He had her undivided attention. "I came to ask you a question, really. I wouldn't mind seeing the squirt though." His attention was directed towards the living room where he assumed the child was. He could just picture the tot sleeping slumped over a toy on the sofa or even laying on the floor.

"What's your question?" Rei broke his thoughts. She had a wonderful voice. He imagined Hunter would be a little devil because his mommy didn't have that 'mean voice' part down yet.

"I wanted to know if you could find a babysitter for Hunter for Friday evening. I'd like to take you out. Makoto and probably a friend will be there, give or take." He paused once more, gulping quietly before continuing. "You could bring someone if you like. I was thinking maybe Ami?"

Rei smiled. "I'll be there Duo. I'd love to get away from Hunter, much as I love him. Where at?"

"I'll pick you up. Seven sound good?" his eyes focused on her face, searching for some sort of reaction. He had been hoping so badly for this. He thought it was a positive sign that she didn't really have to consider his request.

"Wonderful. See you then?" her eyes were bright with anticipation. He was immensely pleased. The last two years had been hard on her. He had seen genuine joy in her eyes so rare that he had wondered if it would ever be restored.

After giving Duo a hug, Rei showed him to the door. How awkward that the whole conversation had taken place in the entry hall. She was so fond of Duo, it was disturbing. With a smile on her face she headed for the living room where her wild-child was just beginning to stir.

Friday morning dawned sooner than she had expected. She was so exhausted. The night before had been trying. Hunter had come down with a cold or illness of some sort. She showered and dressed as quickly as she could. She had so many things to accomplish today. Tonight she had a date! Could she even call it that? She hadn't been out formally with a guy since Derek. The thought brought a sad feeling to surface. It hurt still, but not like it once did. She could move on… and would.

Finally settled in the car after feeding Hunter and dressing him, she headed for the mall. Shopping was in order. Duo had said they'd most likely be eating at a nice restaurant, but nothing too dressy was in order. She still needed to get something. She hadn't bought nice things for a while. She finally settled on a skirt and top with matching accessories after three hours of shopping. What a waste of time it seemed when she was missing time with her friends or her son.

The doorbell rang promptly at six-thirty and she rushed to open it, Hunter on her hip once again.

Minako stared at Rei stunned. What was she thinking? Sweatpants and a shirt with some unidentified substance stained on it and this was a night out? "Rei-Chan. Umm let the child walk. He can, you know. And is that what you're wearing tonight?" her lip curled in disgust at the thought.

"No silly. I need you to take him so I can get dressed. I'm looking more and more forward to tonight with this demon chasing me everywhere and getting into everything." Rei laughed at the preposterous thought that she would go out like this. "Thank-you so much Minako. I need this." Rei plopped the squirming toddler in Minako's hands and rushed up the stairs.

The doorbell once again rang at seven. Rei was just grabbing her purse from the entry hall. She self-consciously tugged at her skirt a little bit and fluffed her hair. Finally --after much self-encouragement—the door was opened. She hoped she looked alright.

Duo waited impatiently for the door to open. He had thrown together an outfit of dressy slacks and a nice white dress shirt. His sneakers he hoped weren't too noticeable. When the door opened, every phrase he had thought to greet Rei with died on his lips.

She was a vision in red and black. Her red top had an oval shaped drop but ended modestly three inches below her collarbone. It was short-sleeved and spectacular. Her black skirt had slight ruffles and ended just below her knees. The pumps set off the whole suit, black with delicate beaded red flowers on the buckles.

"Rei…" She was perfect tonight. Tonight was going to be perfect. "You look lovely."

"Did I over-dress?" her question seemed appropriate since he looked like a bum next to her.

"No. Let's go." He took her arm and like a butler, led her to the car and opened the door for her.

They arrived at a comfortable restaurant where you were given the choice of dining in or eating on a patio setting. Duo had chosen a table towards the upper portion of the restaurant where there was privacy by shrubbery and décor.

As they approached the table, she noticed four people already sitting there. Makoto looked up and waved at her. Ami was also seated there. She wore a graceful smile which matched her demeanor. Two guys, one vaguely familiar, were sitting across from the girls.

Duo pulled out a seat for her next to the familiar man. She couldn't place a name and now she was going through the Have-I-met-you-before mind boggler. "Rei, this is Quatre Winner," Duo pointed at the angelic looking blond and Rei noticed Ami blush. Oh boy.

"And this is Heero Yui." His hand fell on the man sitting beside her. Now she was really thrown for a loop. She had a name for the face but still couldn't place him. Where had she seen him before?

He didn't understand why Duo had arranged the whole blind date fiasco. The two women he had met were gorgeous, sure, but he wasn't really interested. Then Duo finally showed up, bringing along with him the prize of the evening. Duo always was a ladies' man. For sure he'd have brought the most beautiful lady. He waited for Duo to finish introducing them to the girl who he called Rei. When he saw her attention was directed across the table to her friends, he took the opportunity to admire her.

He had never seen raven hair that was naturally so vibrant. Her eyes were Pandora's Box in itself. As he saw the different emotions play across her face, the shading of the amethyst changed as well. Just as he was about to allow his eyes to travel downward, her eyes locked with his. He couldn't look away. He felt like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar and he saw by the look in her darkening purple eyes, she knew what he'd been about to do.

She couldn't believe the nerve of men! As she stared at him, she felt the feelings of anger that came so naturally begin to fade. Those Prussian blue eyes coupled with that gorgeous face were worthy of any modeling gig that top names could provide. She still couldn't place a meeting with his face and it bothered her that she should remember, that it was vital.

"Rei…" Ami's soft voice compelled her to immediately snap from her thoughts and where they were surely heading. "The waiter is here and he needs your order." A slight blush took over her cheeks. Had she been so trapped in his gaze that she didn't notice the waiters' imminent arrival and everyone else placing their orders? She lowered her eyes to the menus and heard Duo telling the group some joke.

After placing an order, she risked a glance in Heero's direction and saw that he too, appeared to be embarrassed by the fact that he missed out on the waiter as well. He was doing an excellent job of putting on a cold façade but she had learned long ago how to read people. As she glanced at Duo she realized that perhaps it didn't apply to all people. He was completely devoured in thought, giving short answers to the questions plagued on him from Quatre and Makoto.

He couldn't think straight anymore. How long ago had he realized that he was in love with her? He couldn't believe that he, of all people, had fallen in love. Every waking moment he thought of her. His heart ached as he watched her display interest in other men. Every once in a while anger and a feeling of possessiveness would overtake him. So was this jealousy? Duo, get a hold of yourself!

Rei was trying to look for an opening to engage in conversation with one of her friends or even the boys, but Duo was still deep in thought by the spaced-out expression and Ami and Quatre were immersed in some conversation about the modernization of gadgets. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. Makoto had excused herself for some reason or another. She peered at Heero and found him watching her again. He was a rather bold man.

"I don't know quite what Duo was thinking when he brought us all here." Rei muttered.

"Agreed." The rich voice caught her attention. She didn't think she had spoken that loud. His voice was so masculine… and those eyes. She was almost frightened to meet his gaze, fearful that she would be trapped within it again. Never less, she found herself moving against her will into it. "It looks as if there's no one to talk to but each other."

"It seems so. So, what should the topic of the hour be about?" She almost felt guilty speaking to another man.

"I think we should talk about what a flop Duo's match-making is." His grin showed that he was merely giving Duo a difficult time.

Duo suddenly snapped to attention. "Now that's not fair! Who's to say I didn't bring Rei for myself?"

He hadn't considered that. He had just met this woman and already he was feeling like Duo was treading on his property. He frowned. What was this? He didn't have any desire for a woman in his life. They were more trouble than they were worth despite the fact that they had nothing in common with his interests. Yet… that feeling still washed over him. "Rei, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Did that just come out of his mouth! Something was seriously wrong now, for sure. Maybe he was getting soft in his old age.

She couldn't believe her ears. His cold indifference had told her he'd have no interest whatsoever in her. If she hadn't caught him checking out her assets, she would have thought he were gay. She was speechless, what does one say? She saw Duo's face blank. What would he say? And Hunter? "I'd love to. But I'm not a fan of sappy romance flicks… oh, and I don't kiss on the first date."

Duo burst out laughing. That was so Rei. She was completely enchanted by him yet she needed to be stubborn and lay down the law, all the same. He wondered if Heero would respect that. He was so used to be the commander. Duo shifted his gaze to Ami and Quatre. They looked as if a second date was in order. His job was done.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: In the last chapter, towards the end, there wasn't much dialogue. I was lost. I realized that Rei and Heero would be out of character to act overly-friendly, if at all. So, I'm trying desperately to stick to the character personalities, but I think some minor offenses will be made to work this out, to at the very least get them past the "I-just-met-you-and-it's-awkward phase."

Chapter Three

Minako had just barely managed to slip out of Rei's bedroom, softly closing the door behind her when she heard the musical announcement of someone at the front door. Heading for the front door she wondered why Rei-chan would bother ringing the doorbell instead of using her key. Perhaps it wasn't her. Maybe it was Duo, but without Rei? A frown creased her forehead as she opened the door.

She was staring into green eyes that made Makoto's look pale and Makoto had the greenest eyes she knew. Correction: Used to have. There was a man connected to those eyes and if her eyes weren't deceiving her, the rest of that man was as gorgeous as those eyes.

"I'm Trowa Barton. A Duo Maxwell told me that he was here. I'm here to see him. Is he around?" His voice was velvety, that or she was imagining it. She nodded, having already forgot his question. "Can I come in then?" Another nod. She found herself leading him into the kitchen where she stood completely dumb-founded. What was wrong with her?

This handsome creature --what had he called himself?—Trowa began to look around the room and his eyes came back to her. "So, where exactly was Duo, did you say? He told me it was urgent."

As if he'd just popped her fantasy bubble, she snapped to reality. "Duo? Why would he be here?" the words came flying out faster than she thought them over.

His face was overcome with a look of annoyance. "Did you not just tell me that Duo WAS, in fact here?"

A blush stole over her face and she looked at her fingers, which were twiddling fast. "I might have said that. Duo, he took my best friend, Rei out. They're having dinner. I don't think they'll be back for a while yet." She sounded like an ashamed child trying to explain some unforgivable sin she'd committed.

Trowa's mouth went into a classic 'Oh' shape. "That Duo character." His voice sounded light, as if he was on the edge of laughter, yet his face didn't mirror the emotion in his voice.

"Forgive me if I don't understand this private joke…" Minako was quickly headed to irritation. A change of subject was in order. "But, since you're here, would you like something to eat?" Trowa seemed lost in thought as he stared at her. She wondered what he was thinking. "If you're thinking I made it, you're mistaken. I assure you I'm no cook. It's food that my chef friend, Makoto prepared for me." Was that a smile?

"I don't think I should." The tone of voice showed that he agreed with his conclusion fully, yet those eyes told her he wanted to stay.

"Maybe if you stay, you can explain what Duo's done and hopefully, they'll be home by the time we're done eating. Makoto prepared all sorts of culinary delights sure to make your senses think they've died and gone up. You know you want to stay, Mister Barton." Minako hoped that her proposition sounded appealing. This man was the nicest looking guy she'd seen in a long time.

"I guess. But just for a little bit. It's been quite a long time since something has made my mouth water." The sparkle in those eyes told her those words carried more than one meaning. She gave him her most flirtatious smile and headed for the basket that Makoto had dropped off earlier.

Duo was constantly telling him, 'Trowa, if you don't get out there and look, you'll die a lonely old bastard or turn gay, whichever comes first.' It looked like Duo decided to find him a girl instead. This was just too convenient. He couldn't be too mad at Duo because he had chosen a rather gorgeous female. How had he known that he was prone to like blondes more? He had trouble choosing a place to admire on her, her whole frame was beautiful. Refreshing.

She had her attention focused on the basket and pulling each of its' contents out. Her golden hair was splayed on her shoulders and down her back. If anything, the color only proved to intensify her blue eyes. The blue was pure. Hell, she was pure. Her bosom was perfectly sized, not too big or too small, her frame semi-petite but not at all disgusting. He wouldn't mind getting to know this lovely woman.

"So…" He felt as if the silence needed to end. He wanted to hear her soft voice again. "What are we going to be savoring tonight?" His implication was directed at the food she was placing on plates, yet she looked up with those blue eyes and her right eyebrow rose.

"It appears to be home-cooked lasagna, a chef salad, and to top it off…" she did a small drum roll. Usually childish things like this irritated him. He found it adorable coming from her. "Home-made strawberry ice cream. Makoto is quite the excellent cook."

His mouth watered. He wasn't sure if it was due to the enticing way she was standing or the thoughts of all the delicious food. Her gaze hadn't left his yet. "Tell me about yourself Trowa." Her question was casual, something you'd expect from a person who'd just met you and would be spending time with you. Yet, with his lifestyle, the question was intrusive. He didn't want to answer. 'Trowa, get out there. Jump without a safety net for once!' Duo's words rang in his head.

"There's not very much to say. I'm twenty-four years old. A bachelor, I guess. But my bachelor pad is messy due to my room-mate. Can you guess who?" His eyes had turned playful all of a sudden. She liked him a lot so far. Maybe Duo had been thinking rationally when he rigged this "unexpected meeting."

"Duo?" her guess was accurate of course. "I never expected him to be messy. So what about family? Siblings? Parents?"

His eyes darkened at her mention of family. "My friends: Quatre, Heero, Wufei and Duo. That's my family." He seemed to put a wall up. "Your turn." His voice was flat. Why was the mention of family insulting?

"Well, I guess I'm kind of boring as well. I'm twenty-one. I live with Rei-chan, here. She's my best friend ever. I like things like romance flicks and I guess I'm one of those real mushy girls holding out for a knight in shining armor. God only knows what Duo's trying to do." She threw her hair over her shoulder and carried the plates to the table.

He stood to help with the plates but she waved her hands at him and gestured to his seat. "We all have our secrets Trowa. I'm sorry if I trod where I shouldn't have." She shifted uncomfortably and headed for her seat. "You said you were going to tell me what Duo's up to." His gaze met hers and he appeared to be considering her words.

"I think he's trying to find a way to kick me out of the state of bachelor-hood. I don't think that our meeting like was an accident on his part. He told me to come over directly at nine p.m. to this address. Said it was important."

She frowned. "It would seem he meant for us to meet. I don't know what he thought would come from it though."

"Well, he knows that I won't make the first move, apparently."

A grin split across her face. If she had seen him around, she definitely would have made an excuse to initiate in a conversation, hoping for a phone number. Her outgoing personality was off. She wasn't doing so hot with this firecracker.

The Restaurant

During the last two hours, Heero and she seemed to have broken through some barriers, with a push from Makoto, of course. The first ten minutes were definitely the most awkward, but after that, they seemed to find subjects that weren't uncomfortable. She almost felt at ease with him. He was a quiet person by nature. But he seemed to be acting completely out of character, trying to find things to talk about.

"What do you do for a living?" his question made her uneasy. She had a double-life. Her careers were what an eccentric individual would deem strange. She played with the idea of an answer, hoping he wouldn't notice her stalling by sipping the tea in front of her.

After an exaggerated swallow, she toyed with her fork and then answered, "I'm kind of a stay-at-home type of person. I don't get out much. I do online medical statements and do some basic home-business things." Her answer was short and the look she gave him, pleaded with him to change the subject or at the very least not delve further.

"Oh." His face was indifferent. She frowned. "So we haven't discussed where and when we'll be going out again." He had decided that they needed to figure out the basics before they left, as it was everyone was finished eating and the waiter had run off to get the check. He had asked her out. The least he could do was following through.

"I love any Asian foods, particularly Thai, but I'm compatible with pizza as well. I'm free most any days at all times. Umm, I love action films, as mentioned before, not a fan of sappy romance. I'm all for picnics in the local park or exciting amusement parks. A wide range of activities, really. What do you want to do?" She felt bold. She was totally embracing this whole dating thing with him for some reason. In the short time they had been together, she had felt the urge to get to know him better, to bring him out of his shell.

"Well, I vote a good movie and perhaps dinner. Pizza sounds great!" the enthusiasm in his voice stunned her. For the life of her, she'd never understand guys. He ran hot and cold so damn often. How Duo and he were friends was way beyond her.

Before she could reply, Ami interrupted her. "Rei-chan. I think we're ready to go. Are you getting a ride home from Duo?" As far as she knew the answer was yes.

"Of course she's coming with me." Duo grinned and looked in Heero's direction. "Heero is coming with us too. I want him to meet Minako too." Heero looked surprised. Why did she get the impression that Duo hadn't revealed this little tid-bit to him?

Things somewhat situated, the girls hugged and Rei watched with a small smile as Quatre 'snuck' his number to Ami. Things must have gone well for them tonight. She had trouble looking away from Heero the whole evening. Still she hadn't placed where she had seen him before. She felt that it was important, but it seemed the harder she tried to figure it out, the harder it was. She would leave it be. It didn't really matter anyway.

The Trip Home

Duo had insisted that Heero and Rei both sit in the back of his car. When they adamantly refused for appearances' sake, he reasoned it was so that neither would feel treated unfairly by being in the back alone while he talked with the 'lucky one' up front.

Rei made a very big show out of watching the night-life. She couldn't think of anything to talk about… so she let Duo and Heero babble back and forth. She glanced at the dashboard clock and saw that it was 9:49. Hunter would be in bed. She missed him. What would Heero think of a kid? She snuck a glance at him and saw that his eyes were on her.

He was trying desperately to think of something to say to her. Duo was asking stupid questions about the night and he was giving him uninterested short-answers. He wasn't getting the point. He kept finding his eyes drawn to this mysterious woman. Maybe a relationship between two people who had 'secretive' lives could work. He wouldn't ask questions of her and likewise with him.

Her eyes found his. He was stunned by how gorgeous she looked at night. He felt his "doggy bag" slip out of his hand as he stiffened in her gaze. Her eyes could see through him, of this he was sure. She knew what he was thinking! He reached down to grab it and his arm brushed her bare leg. She quickly pulled her leg away as if burned. He felt a shiver of warmth go up his back. That was interesting!

Goosebumps went all up her and she shivered. God, what a sensation. He was so warm. She hadn't been touched by a guy in so long, excluding Duo. She liked the feeling. She ached remembering the nights in bed with Derek, the sensations lost seemingly forever.

"Sorry." His voice was deep. Was he feeling it too? She met his gaze.

"No biggie." Her voice was crisp. How was she supposed to react to this? She saw Duo's gaze on her in the rear-view mirror.

Blossoming romance. He had provided the foundation for this. Why wasn't he happy about it? A wave of ache passed through his chest. At the very least one would think that he should be overjoyed that Rei was finally cleaning up and treading through the mess that Derek's death had caused. He had never felt jealous before. Was this what the feeling was?

Rei's House

Trowa and Minako were sitting down on the sofa, watching a James Bond movie. Minako was one of those people that had a horrible habit of talking through movies… one of those people who had a horrible habit of yelling at actors and such. Trowa was annoyed, yet everything besides the movies was wonderful! He had his arm resting on the back of the sofa, which just so happened to go behind her as well. A smile was plastered on his face.

She needed an excuse to lay her head on his shoulder or something. The old Minako would have been wrapped in this man's arms by now! She frowned at the action-filled screen and looked at Trowa. He was smiling. How strange. Would he believe some phony excuse? It was worth a shot.

"Trowa?" her voice seemed loud in the room, mirrored with gunshots.

"Yeah?" he looked at her. God, he was gorgeous.

"I'm a little bit cold, do you mind?" she scooted closer to his side and saw his eyebrows draw together. He nodded hesitantly. "Okay. Thanks. Just one more thing." She got up from her seat and ran to turn off the lights. His eyebrows went up. She rejoined him on the sofa.

Was this supposed to be a hint? He didn't want to take advantage of the package she was dangling in front of him. Girls were so damn tricky. Kiss her and get yelled at for thinking she was 'a girl like that,' or ignore it and let her think he wasn't Very interested in this. A frown was in order. Think, Trowa. What would Duo do?

Minako turned her face up towards him. What was wrong with him? Any normal guy with eyes would have been all over her by now. She needed that. No one had really dated since Derek because it upset Rei so much. At least she, of all the scouts, hadn't had a guy over for the night for two years! Rei refused to allow men over. It was a general rule. One she had agreed upon for Rei's sake directly after Derek's accident, but regretted a hour later.

Just as she was thinking of doing it herself, Trowa leaned towards her, eyes wide open and unsure. She leaned towards him…


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

On the drive home Ami babbled non-stop about Quatre. She was still talking about him! She'd had her fill of everyone having all the luck with boys. She couldn't stand it anymore. Rei had Duo and now Ami had Quatre. Minako was the only one who was single. "Ami, can we finish this conversation later? I'm getting a headache." There. That was taken care of. Maybe she was a bit too snappy. She looked at the upset expression plastered on Ami's face.

"Sorry Makoto." Ami turned her attention to the scenery that was passing by in a teary blur. It seemed so rare that she was attracted to a decent person and now Makoto didn't care. At the very least, Minako would be happy for her. She turned her attention back to Makoto and noticed the angry expression on her face. Makoto was upset about something.

"Makoto, we can talk about whatever is really bothering you, if you'd like." Her offer was on the table. She waited for some sort of response, noticing the slight nostril flare from Makoto.

"Ami, I don't want to lay into you. I'd rather not." Her pretty face melted into a scowl.

"It's better to talk about things instead of letting them fester and make you bitter, Mako. Feel free to rip me open, I'd like to know what's upsetting you, even more if it's me."

"Alright, but you remember that you asked for this emotional humble-jumble." Makoto gave her a long stare. Ami winced as she realized Makoto wasn't watching the road. She pointed at the road and Makoto immediately directed her attention to it again.

Ami clasped her hands together hoping that she wasn't the reason that Makoto was upset. Perhaps she had forgotten to wash all of her dishes last night when she had fallen asleep working over the computer. She'd thought the kitchen was clean. Makoto had a horrible temper when something was misplaced by someone in the kitchen. It wasn't that, she was certain she had cleaned things up and put them away. What had she done?

"It breaks down to Rei, I guess." Makoto's statement stunned her. Why Rei? "Ami, I've had a crush on Duo since I met him in the hospital after Rei's accident. I thought he might like me as well. But now with Rei and all, I'm not so sure."

"A crush? You're angry over a crush?" Ami couldn't believe that Makoto would let something like that put a wedge in their friendship.

"I said I _had_ a crush. I think I might love him. I'm so mad at Rei because she doesn't even realize that someone great like Duo is even interested in her. She's always inviting me along on their shopping sprees and such. I've gotten to know him through Rei, so how can I be angry at her?" Makoto's voice was stressed. Emotions were strange coming from her.

Ami sighed inwardly, trying desperately to think of what to say to Makoto. She was supposed to be her advice-filled best friend, yet where love was concerned, she drew blanks.

"And then you, Ami, had to go and find a guy too. One that likes you back! I can't even get Duo to notice me! He's too busy chasing Rei around like a dog in heat." Her voice broke on the last sentence. What was she supposed to say to that? She found herself opening her mouth to say something and closing it instead.

"Ami, you have to help me make him notice that I exist. I don't know what I'll do if I don't at least try." Makoto turned into the drive-way and shut off the engine, pleading with those emerald eyes as she looked at Ami.

"I guess I'll try. But you're way more experienced than me here." She could hardly breathe. Makoto was asking her for help with a guy problem.

Back at the House

Rei walked to the door with Duo and Heero trailing her. It was so strange. She felt like a small pack was stalking her. She walked up the four steps to the porch, her pumps making those tell-tale clumping sounds that announced somebody's arrival. She put her key in the lock and turned it. How was Hunter? Did he go to bed on time without any problems?

"Rei, if you wait much longer to go in the mosquitoes will have devoured us." Duo's voice was laced lightly with humor. She smirked and pushed the front door open, dropping her black coat on the coat-rack in the entry hall.

"Come in." her voice was friendly and she made a sweeping gesture with her hand. "Minako is somewhere around here, I'm sure." She walked towards the kitchen.

Heero surveyed the house as he walked through it. It was meticulously clean. The bare minimum of objects was down. Things were very orderly. No clutter whatsoever. She was very neat. Or this mysterious Minako was very neat. Rei led them to a hallway which branched off into a living room. The room was dark, only the TV screen was lighting the room.

There didn't appear to be anyone in the room. He frowned. They may be neat people but apparently they wasted money on electricity that wasn't needed. Light flooded the room as Rei flicked the switch and suddenly he was astounded to see popcorn pebbled across the floor leading out of the room. What in the world? Someone had a leaky bowl.

"Heero, did Trowa say whether or not he would be coming tonight or not?" Duo's voice penetrated his thoughts, wherever they were headed. Realization dawned on him. This Minako must be quite a character if Trowa was willing to do anything with her. The man was practically a loner.

"I think he might have said something like that." His reply was to the point. Glancing up at Rei, he saw the confusion on her face.

"Trowa?"

"I'm sorry Rei. A friend of mine was supposed to be coming tonight to meet Minako and you. I think maybe Minako and him hit it off pretty well, seeing as how they're missing." Duo's voice hinted that something naughty was in the works.

"Oh Lord. Not in my house it's not!" Her voice was angry. She headed for the stairs at lightning speed. Duo and Heero watched with jaws dropped as her raven hair slapped her back the whole way up.

"Minako." Her voice was heard followed by a knock. "Duo and a friend are here to meet you…now. Would you mind coming down _immediately_." The anger in her voice was very evident. Only a naïve idiot would miss it.

How could Minako possibly consider bringing a man to her bedroom with Hunter sleeping in the next room? What if he heard them and hurt himself trying to get out of the bed. Anger was quickly overtaking her body and she felt herself beginning to shake, fighting the urge to run to her bedroom and check on her son. "Rei, I'm… um, a little busy."

"I need to talk to you. It's important." She was quickly losing her temper and even faster gaining annoyance. What the hell was she doing in there?

Minako cringed as she yanked her sweat-pants on as fast as she could. Rei sounded pissed. Could she know? She glanced over her shoulder at Trowa who was sitting up on her bed, face reflected in the moonlight, smirking.

"I'm going to guess that boys aren't allowed in your room?" he half-whispered her way.

She threw him a glare. "Rei doesn't much like the idea of boys staying over, if you know what I mean." She directed her attention towards the door where she could picture a very ruffled Rei standing. "One more second, Rei-chan."

"So, I guess I better be getting dressed too." She snickered, unable to repress it. He made quite a sight sitting in her bed, shirt missing, and his hair even more gravity defiant than before. "Do you know where you threw my shirt?" His voice was silky, seductive as he said it. Damn him.

"No. Hurry." She rushed for the door and cracked it. "Hi Rei. What's up?" Her best friend looked extremely irritated. This wasn't going to be good for her.

"What are you thinking, Minako!" Rei's voice was an angry hiss.

"Can we talk about this later?" her voice was a mere whisper as she gestured towards her bed.

"We agreed there was to be no boys over for sexual purposes. Why couldn't you have taken this to his place?" Rei continued like she hadn't heard Minako's plea. Yup, she was mad.

"Rei, I'm sorry. It just happened. What do you want me to say?" Minako continued to plead for Rei to wait until her new found lover had left.

"Fine. Be downstairs in ten minutes." She stormed off towards her bedroom, no doubt to look at her child.

Minako shut her door and turned towards her bed, which was empty. She frowned and surveyed the room Arms grabbed her from behind and she almost screamed, but instead let out a nervous chuckle. "Trowa! We have to go now. She's pissed." Her phrase was enunciated on the word 'pissed.'

"We got ten minutes."

"Oh, you!" she playfully smacked at him and ran for the bed.

Downstairs

"She doesn't sound too happy with the thought of sexual activity in her house. What is she, a nun?" Heero was interrogating Duo on the events.

"Nope. Far from the convent, I'm afraid." Duo was lounging on the leather couch, enjoying the plush feeling.

"What's wrong with her friend doing the deed then?"

"You're awful nosy. Maybe she's worried about Minako. I mean, how well can her and Trowa possibly know each other after a couple of hours?" Duo was defending Rei's spur-of-the-moment actions.

"Apparently, they know each other pretty well after a couple of hours." Heero smirked.

Rei entered the room, bringing with her an air of anger. "I can't believe this." He couldn't understand why she was over-reacting to this.

"I'm sorry Rei. I hadn't intended on this." Duo looked at her, a sorry smile on his face.

"No one did." She sat beside him on the sofa and began to twiddle her thumbs. "They'll be down in a couple of minutes."

Duo looked at Heero and dared him to make a snide comment. He wouldn't think of it. From all he had learned of Rei, she was perfect, aside from this mean temper she seemed to acquire out of no where and over nothing. How would she feel if Minako interrupted the two of them? He wanted to tell her this, but held his tongue.

"I'd offer to let you stay at my place if things get too weird, but Trowa's my room-mate and I don't imagine that would help. Perhaps Minako could stay over while you two hash things out." Duo seemed to be reading a script to her. She looked up at him.

"That's sweet Duo. But Minako and I have never had a disagreement that required the other to leave. We'll figure something out." Her eyes fell to her lap again. What was she thinking? He would give a bit more than a penny to figure this riddle out.

She seemed to be calming down now. Her shoulders weren't as stiff and she appeared to be leaning towards Duo. He put an arm around her and squeezed a little. She gave him a small smile. Heero felt those bitter feelings of jealousy beginning to consume him again. Duo had a knack for causing this, and Rei seemed to be the reason every time.

"Thank you, Duo. I don't know why I got so angry. Maybe it was because of Derek and all." She didn't look as if she cared to explain the situation. He'd have to probe Duo's mind to find out everything he could about this Derek and what he was to Rei.

The sound of a throat clearing brought their attention to the doorway. A very happy Trowa was standing there with his arm casually draped around a blushing blonde's waist.

So this must be the mysterious Minako. She wasn't nearly as stunning as Rei, but beautiful all the same. He couldn't recall a time he'd seen Trowa's hair evenly ruffed up on both sides.

"I expect an explanation from the both of you." Duo's voice took on a strict mocking tone and Rei elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Quit teasing me, you brat!" she proceeded to whisper threats in his ear.

"Seriously now," Duo gave a small cough, "Minako I'm happy that you and Trowa hit it off. Trowa this is Rei, and Minako this is Heero." All parties gave slight nods in each others' direction. Rei was blushing! What was this? She couldn't possibly be thinking that Trowa was attractive, could she?


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: A comment on all the 'love' seemingly going on and the speed of the story has me finding myself writing another note to explain. You must remember that I skipped the story ahead two years. That's plenty of time for Rei's friends to have met Duo (and Makoto to fall in love with his endearing characteristics) and certainly enough time for Duo to have fallen for Rei. As for Minako and Ami's potential romances, I didn't think it would be fair that the others find love and they didn't. I'm still aiming to stick to the proper personalities with the couples, though. I'm also strongly arguing with myself as to what type of story I want this to sculpt into. I don't think it'll be a full-blown romance when I'm finished. It's pathetic how hard I'm trying to please all crowds here and thus far all twelve alternate endings wouldn't be liked by all. Anyways, I'd rather not make mountains from a gopher hole… I think I'll let it evolve as I continue. (There's a reason for the speed, but it should be slowing down pretty quick.)

Chapter Five

Ami settled on the couch in her blue flannel pajamas next to the distressed brunette. She didn't know what exactly to do to help Makoto out. She wasn't a devious person. She couldn't plot how to steal a guy's affection from another, especially from her friend! How Makoto had the mind-set to do it herself was an enigma. Makoto raised her face to meet Ami's gaze and she sat up.

"Ami, Rei's gorgeous. We'll have to come up with something extraordinary to get Duo to notice plain old me." Makoto was back to pouting and feeling sorry for herself again. What was she supposed to do about something like this?

"Mako, you're not plain and definitely far from old. You've got just as much appeal and personality as Rei does, but it's a different kind. There's got to be something about you that would catch his attention that Rei doesn't have." Ami's voice was soft and her eyebrows came together as she sat there in deep thought.

"Like what Ami? I'm not pretty like her and I don't have a cute little Japanese-American baby to chase around. Duo loves that kid and he's definitely not mine! I don't have that go-get-'em attitude like she does and I'm too damn tall!"

Ami's thoughts were frantic. What should she say. "Mako, Duo's such a catch because he wants children… but I don't think he wishes that Hunter was his own. He loves him, but to look at him, he's not the type of guy who'd like adopting, he wants miniature Duo's of his own.

"Furthermore, some guys may like girls who have certain characteristics as friends, yet not think that those same characteristics are good as girlfriend-material or even wife-material. It's easy to see that Duo is very much in love with her, but maybe not like you are thinking. Maybe, just maybe, even if it is a stretch, he views her as a sister and nothing more.

"And…" Ami paused for a breath and to psyche herself to continue. "Some guys like tall girls who are petite. It's more attractive and model resembling than a short girl. A lot of guys like a tall girl, so long as she doesn't tower over him, which you don't do. Rei is a midget next to him, of sorts and you're more to his level. You two look each other in the face with no problem.

"You laugh at his stupid jokes. In fact, you think everything that comes out of his mouth is adorable. You're a cook, and he's a man with a bottomless stomach. Geez, Mako, you're much more domestic than Rei is and Duo is a guy looking for a girl who would make a loyal, beautiful wife and doting mother. You're not only all of that; you've also got sk…"

"I get it Ami. You can stop now. You've given me an idea anyway." Makoto's voice cut her off mid-speech and her eyes lit up.

Ami was stunned. She didn't know where all of that had come from. Where did she, of all people, have such insight on Makoto and men hidden? "What idea could I have possibly provided you with? I had no intention further than a self-confidence boosting pep talk."

"There's that really old cliché: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Makoto paused, scanning Ami's face for some sort of reaction, as if that explained everything she was scheming. When Ami looked dumb-founded she continued, "Duo is absolutely a food hog and I'm the perfect match to that. Not by being a hog, but by needing a willing guinea pig to test my concoctions, since Usagi is married to Mamoru and gone now."

She was silent for a couple of minutes, letting her words sink into Ami's thoughts and tapping her manicured fingernail against her teeth, thinking some more herself. "Even better, I love cooking. It's perfect. I need to find a way to cook for him." Her voice rose with each sentence as excitement lifted her sagging spirits.

"Oh." Ami drew a blank. Why would a few good meals make a man love her? How was that possible? It didn't involve traits that were loveable. He may tell Rei that they should eat over at Makoto's more often, but she failed to see how good food would make Duo fall in love with Makoto.

Noticing Ami's bewilderment, she explained, "When he comes over to be a food-tester, it'll give us tons of time to talk about ourselves. I just know when he sees how I have all those things you mentioned that Rei doesn't, he'll realize that I'm what he is looking for!" She raised her fist in triumph.

Ami sighed. What mess had she agreed to conspire in? This barely thought out plan was just giving Makoto false hope for some phony results and inevitably going to lead to heart-break. She had to put a stop to this somehow. But what could she say without angering her friend who was bordering on the line between jealousy and loneliness?

"Ami…" Makoto's voice broke into her frantic thoughts, filled with glee. "What if you invite Quatre over to our place for your next date and invite Duo to tag along. I'll cook my best dishes and something taste-delighting for dessert. Then if you and Quatre decide to take things further, you're already here…" her voice trailed off and a self-satisfied smirk took over her features.

Ami gasped and practically hissed her friend's name in shock. As if, she would think of doing something so, so… oh, words couldn't even describe it, and on the first official date! Furthermore, Quatre and she had wanted to go somewhere more private than a home with two friends.

"What is so wrong with the plan?" Makoto's tone implied that she was offended by her friend's reaction. And why was she calling it the plan? Her date with Quatre was in no way part of their plan… in fact her romantic life, or the lack of one, had nothing to do with Makoto and Duo.

"Why don't you just baby-sit Hunter one of these days and extend an invitation to Duo to go playing in the park with you two? You could even pack a picnic. Say it's to give Rei a day off or something."

Ami was ashamed that she was supplying Makoto with ideas to further scheme against whatever blossoming romance Rei and he might have, yet she felt that her chance at romance was being threatened and decided to defend it as best she could.

Green eyes alight with excitement, she practically squealed. "Ami, you're a genius. Not only would that provide him with an opportunity to appreciate my cooking skills, it would give me a chance to prove how great I would be as a mother with Hunter as my 'subject'. I love it! I'll call Rei first thing tomorrow morning and ask if I can take Hunter out to play at the park and get ice cream."

"Great." Ami ground the word out between clenched teeth, hating her assistance with this mess. "Can we sleep now? I'm exhausted and have to get up early to head for the hospital. We're down three nurses due to the flu." She rose without waiting for a reply from Makoto and headed for her bedroom, waving over her shoulder.

Without a backward glance, she shut the door behind her and let herself flop onto her bed, sleep overtaking her.

At the Hino/Aino House

Trowa studied the dark-haired, violet-eyed, blushing woman sitting next to Duo. She had petite features and her looks very stunning. She was the perfect picture of a Japanese beauty… no doubt; even gorgeous American Minako had competition where she was concerned. This raven-haired beauty turned heads.

He couldn't believe the temper she had either. Weren't the Japanese women supposed to be passive and quiet creatures? Hold on, Trowa boy, you're in a room with lots of female hormones and thinking sexist thoughts. Well, maybe not sexist, but definitely prejudiced.

"Hello Rei. It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice was unsure, to say the least. What reaction would this little fiery woman give him after her amusing reaction to Minako and his' rendezvous?

"Hi." Her voice was barely more than a squeak. He tightened his grip around Minako's waist and felt her pull gently away.

"Well, I'm happy the two of you appear to have gotten along." Duo acted as if he was hesitant to say it by the way he kept throwing paranoid glances at Rei. She frowned at him and then cleared her throat.

"Minako, I'm sorry I over-reacted. I, well, freaked out a little bit because of Derek, I think." She wouldn't even look at her friend as she spoke; her eyes were distant and focused on the crackling fireplace. They looked almost teary.

"It's alright." Minako's voice was soft. She gently removed Trowa's hand and walked to her sulking friend. Something wasn't right here. Who was Derek anyways? He was probably some old flame that had dumped her and now this Japanese beauty was a spinster as a result.

The girls seemed engaged in a whispered conversation and Heero and Trowa were both looking at Duo, demanding answers with their body language and facial expressions. Duo shrugged his shoulders.

Duo rose to his feet from the sofa and placed an arm on Rei's shoulder. Her face immediately whipped around to look at him. She had tears in her eyes. He gave her a sympathetic smile and a small hug. "I'm going to take the guys home. You need some alone time, or at the very least time with your best friend."

"Thanks for the evening. It was lovely." Her voice cracked on lovely and she turned to face Minako again.

Duo motioned to the two inquisitive faces to head for the door… they were leaving. It would be wrong for even him to intrude on Rei dealing with her demons, even more for two guys she didn't know to do the same. Minako was just the person for the task. Rei would feel more at ease talking to a more familiar face. Still, he felt his heart clench as he walked out on her. Why did he feel like she needed him more than she needed Minako now?

Once the boys were settled in the car, he began the ten minute drive home. As soon as they turned onto the main street, the flood of questions began.

"Duo. Who is Derek?" Heero's voice was demanding.

"Duo, why did she freak out so badly over Minako and me?" Trowa's was only a notch down in the demanding department.

"Derek was her fiancé. That's all you really need to know. It's not my place to delve in this with you two. Trowa, ask Minako… if she feels it's your business, she'll tell you… and Heero, ask Rei. When she's ready to talk, she will." Duo wasn't going into Derek with the two of them.

"Where did they meet? How long were they together? Are they still together? What does he mean to her?" Heero popped out questions rapidly.

Duo shook his head. "No."

"Duo, you're trying to hook Heero up with her… the least you can do is tell him about the competition or the dirty laundry she has in tow. What if this Derek is some psycho freak that attacks them in a rage of jealousy some night? He needs something!" Trowa argued in favor of Heero. Typical.

"They met in Japan. They were together for quite some time. No, they're not still together. He's dead." Duo's voice was shaking and filled with anger.

Staring at the two interrogators in the rear-view mirror he saw their stunned faces. They looked at each other as if silently agreeing to quit for the evening. Good. He wouldn't have supplied more information anyways.

He almost was jealous that they were intruding on information that had brought Rei to him. He felt that if they knew her deepest secret, they'd be just as close as he was to her and he most definitely didn't like that feeling. He wondered how she was doing right now.

Minako's Bedroom

"Rei-chan, we need to talk about this." Her voice was soft. She couldn't imagine why the fact that she had been messing around with Trowa should bother Rei. It had nothing to do with Derek. Trowa most definitely didn't resemble Derek.

Rei's eyes were on the ruffled sheets. She was sitting on the window seat, hands wrapped around her knees, hugging them to her body and curling herself into a ball. She made no move to talk.

"Rei." Minako spoke her name as if it were a whole phrase meaning something completely different.

"I think I was jealous. I think I was angry that I could be a lonely, heart-broken old hag and all of my beautiful friends are finding love, when mine is lost forever. I want so badly to feel for someone again, but I don't want to betray Derek's memory." Her voice was soft and solemn.

Despite how badly she was hurt by her loss, she was content with what life had given her. "Rei, I think that you'll find someone to love sooner than you think. There's already someone in your life who would die for you and sweep you off your feet if you gave him any kind of signal that you were willing to give love another chance."

"Who?" her voice was empty and she finally lifted her eyes to meet her friend's face.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you. But, if you promise to keep an open mind and at least try for it, I will." Minako's eyes twinkled with the excitement of a juicy secret.

Rei's eyes sparked for just a slight second before she thought again of Derek. How was it right for her to love someone as fiercely as she had him again? She could recall all the times they had kissed and proclaimed their love for each other with the slightest nudge towards her memory. But, how would she be honoring Derek and all he stood for, by being miserable for the rest of her life?

As if Minako knew what she was thinking she said, "Derek would want Hunter to have a father. He would want you to be as happy as the love of your life could ever make you. Never to forget what the two of you had, but to honor it by giving that same affection to someone else."

How had she known? Minako had summed up his wishes for her life, should disaster befall him. "Tell me." After saying the words, she felt a lead weight drop to her heart. She was feeling drug down. Sunk.

"Duo." Rei could scarcely breathe due to her emotional troubles, but upon hearing Duo's name on her best friend's lips, she gasped in a short burst of air. Duo, of all people, had fallen in love with her? He was the man who would have nothing else but her? A slow, unsure smile drew across her face.

She was immensely pleased that someone as wonderful as he had proclaimed some sort of attraction to her to Minako, of course, thinking that Minako wouldn't reveal it. She was also scared. Terrified of the things that could happen. He loves Hunter. But, Duo? Could she chance ruining her friendship to give the two of them a go?

"You promised Rei." Minako's words brought her thoughts to a screeching halt. She recalled Minako's previous words, _"I don't think it's my place to tell you. But, if you promise to keep an open mind and at least try for it, I will." _ Damn, she was doomed to the possibilities of a broken heart and failed romance.


End file.
